


Cam and Arastoo | Boys and Girls Like You and Me

by Joanne_Barcia



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Camastoo, Cinderella - Freeform, Embedded Video, F/M, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanne_Barcia/pseuds/Joanne_Barcia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Camastoo fan-video.  Took me several hours and a whole lot of frustration, but I finally finished it!  Hope you like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cam and Arastoo | Boys and Girls Like You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> So this got taken off of Youtube because I used the song "Boys and Girls Like You and Me" from Rodger's and Hammerstein's Cinderella. I swear, the songs from the musical's album are so tightly guarded, it's ridiculous. :( Anyway, I did work really hard on this and would really appreciate some feedback! Thanks! :) Hope you like it!

[Cam and Arastoo Boys and Girls Like You and Me](http://vimeo.com/64781926) from [Joanne](http://vimeo.com/user17931069) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).


End file.
